fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Night Dragon (book)
:For other uses of '''Night Dragon', see'' Night Dragon (disambiguation) Night Dragon is a single-player role-playing gamebook written by Keith Martin, illustrated by Tony Hough and originally published in 1993 by Puffin Books. It forms part of Steve Jackson and Ian Livingstone's Fighting Fantasy series. It is the 52nd in the series in the original Puffin series (ISBN 0-14-036407-2). There are currently no announced plans to republish this book as part of the Scholastic series. Creation Background - Back Cover ("Dragon" Edition)}} The book begins in Port Blacksand, where a Dark Elf gives the player information about the titular Dragon, before the player travels to meet the Dragon Conclave to gain information about the location of several magic items which will aid the player. The items consist of a sword, a shield and some armour. The player must then find these items, and then defeat the Night Dragon. Introduction The book in general follows the original rules set down in The Warlock of Firetop Mountain (see Game System). Unique Rules *Due to your adventurer being a veteran, two additional "points" may be used to boost your skill and luck by 1, or stamina by 2. The same stat cannot be chosen twice to boost, along with skill and luck not being able to exceed a maximum of 12 points. - pg.7-8 *A honour score (starting at 0) monitors the player's heroic character, increasing or decreasing according to their behaviour and can, in fact, go below 0. - pg.16 *There is a nemesis score tracks how much the player's enemies learn of the player's opposition to them and more desperate their attempts to stop the player become. - pg.17 *Also there is a time track score also increases as the adventure goes on. The longer the player takes to reach the titular Dragon, the more powerful will it will be when they meet. - pg.19 *The player can not carry more than 12 Provisions at any one time. - pg.15 *The number of Gold Pieces the player starts is determined by a 2d6 plus 3 roll. - pg.18 Equipment List *Sword *Leather Armour *Shield *Lantern *Backpack *12 Provisions - pg.14 *Gold Pieces Cover and Illustrations Covers The original cover of the book was designed and illustrated by Tony Hough. Illustrations The interior illustrations were by Tony Hough. There were 30 full page illustrations and 6 minor repeated illustrations scattered throughout the text. The paragraphs with a full page illustration were: 1, 23, 38, 53, 66, 78, 91, 104, 120, 133, 144, 154, 168, 181, 192, 204, 212, 224, 238, 250, 261, 276, 292, 306, 317, 330, 347, 358, 372 and 388. Intertextual References Other Media Main Characters YOU: Hero of Night Dragon *Bagghurd - Frost Giant *Darkflint - Dwarf *Great Jarl - Frost Giant *Loremaster's Cat *Nevill *Night Dragon *The Harlequin *The Loremaster Locations *Carnex *Clog Street *Corpse Bay *Dragon Conclave *Dragon Reaches *Firewater Emporium *Great Mine *Harbour Street *Icefinger Mountains *Ismater *Lobster Wharf *Marzail *Port Blacksand *Rentarn *Sharndale *Slate Peak *Stormdrake Pass *Sword Coast *''The Black Lobster'' *''The Hemlock'' *The Mist Crypts *''The Rudderless Galley'' *The Sword Coast *Towers of the Sages *Weaver Gate Encounters *Bagghurd *Black Stalker *Bone Stalkers - Champion/Mage *Chillshadows - Horde/Regular *Dragon Imp *Dream Dragon *Flying Skulls *Frost Giant *Great Jarl *Greel *Green Stalker *Harlequin *Humans - Acolyte Pair/Assassin/Black Assassin/Black Wizard/Grey Assassin/Grey Acolyte/High Priest/Invisible Assassin/Pilgrims/Red Wizard/Thief/Thug *Iron Serpents *Massive Dwarf Statue *Mirror Demon *Mountain Basilisk *Mutated White Stalker *Necroworm *Night Dragon - Dragon/Skull *Pyramidal Cell *Skeletons - Horde/Regular/Warrior *Snow Wolves *Stench Ghoul *Stone Dwarf *Stone Juggernaut *Stonemelders *Undead Chieftan *Woodland Ogre *Wraiths - Horde/Regular/Wizard-Wraith Further Notes *There are various items for the player to collect, which help in the final battle with the Dragon. It must be noted that some of these items are nearly worthless if the player lacks sufficient honour or courage, whilst the nemesis score provides the greatest benefits at medium to high levels - although this can also backfire depending on its exact score and which path the player has taken! Errors *(388) asks the player to convert a character's name (Harlequin) into numbers and multiply by three, but the next paragraph only makes sense if you omit the first letter of that name as the correct paragraph is (291), not (315). *It is possible to acquire Firewater without knowing what percentage proof it is prior to reaching (260), which puts the reader at a disadvantage if he tries bargaining for the dragonslayer shield. The only way to learn the correct number would be to first find one of the other dragonslayer weapons (sword or armor) right after meeting the Dragon Conclave, meet The Loremaster, and then quest for the Shield (319). *At sections (186) and (288) you should turn to (8) instead of (32) if you want to go to Carnex. Dedication none See Also *''Fighting Fantasy'' Reviews External Links *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_series.php?id=11 Fighting Fantasy at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_item.php?id=97 Night Dragon at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://web.archive.org/web/20050403172018/www.fightingfantasy.com/ffb52.htm Night Dragon at the Internet Archive record of the old] Fightingfantasy.com - Retrieved 2019-10-26 References Category:1993 books Category:Fighting Fantasy Original Series